


No greater feeling

by Timewaster87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster87/pseuds/Timewaster87
Summary: It's set in like 10 years time when everything settles down and everyone can be happy. The reader is Dean's sister and is unsure of how her brother will react to her pregnancy ( he'll obviously be happy but the shock comes first)
Relationships: Jack Kline/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	No greater feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to ever post this because I'm an insecure writer, this took me weeks and Angels by The XX inspired me. When I watched friends the episode where Joey's sister was pregnant and trying to tell him, it always makes me laugh and I fluffed it up alot because let's face it Jack deserves all the love and I hope you enjoy.

Jack had faced alot of things in his life. Death, monsters, he'd even faced God himself, I mean his father is the devil.  
How much worse could it get? Apparently the answer was alot more than he'd first thought.  
He leans silently against the counter, aside from his racing heart, your eating was the only sound to be heard.

He couldn't help but watch you. Soon to be mother of child, the woman who had given him everything he could ever ask for before he even had to ask.  
He was enamored. You were a goddess in his eyes.

His whole world. Luckily for him you had human form, polishing off your second tub of ice-cream. He'd do anything for you, even face Dean Winchester himself.  
You never had to ask.

Y/N P.O.V:

You know he's looking.  
You can feel it.

Subtle heat creeping up your face, you abandon the ice-cream. Turning your already half flushed face towards Jack, unable to help yourself from thinking about how truly lucky you were to have him. 

He was captivating.  
Gold.  
Solid and pure.

With an untameable light inside, burning with devine aspiration, even his very being shined with something you couldn't put your finger on. It was almost overwhelming. Something you thought the world had lost altogether. 

But you know it could definitely use more of. He was beautiful.  
With his flushed cheeks, forehead damp with sweat. He looks adorable, reminding you of the boy he was, instead of the man he'd become. 

You know his mother would be proud.  
Jack could never make Kelly anything less. He could never make anybody less. 

Noting his nerves you attempt to talk Jack out of talking to Dean one last time.

"You know we can still back out now, we don't need to tell Dean. I once kept a dog for over a year, to this day he still has no idea we even had one." Jack blinks at you, Castiel shifts in his spot.

Your gaze remains steady, leaving the two beings to guess whether or not your joking.

"Are you comparing our unborn baby to a dog?" The look shadowing Jack's once calm features is almost funny if not for how nervous he was. 

You roll your eyes, pushing the already melting tub away from you. Rubbing your stomach unconsciously, you lean back in your chair to better look at Jack and Castiel.

"Of course I'm not. I'm just pointing out Dean's not the Sherlock Holmes he makes himself out to be." Jack moves closer to you, Castiel almost looks like he's made of stone. Uncomfortable and unsure, waiting at the kitchen door almost like he dare not come any closer.

You know he'll feel better when Dean knows, he hates hiding things from him.

"I don't want to put this off Y/N." Jack mumbles falling into the chair beside you, hands gliding over your stomach. You can feel him, soothing nerves that you hadn't known you had.

You were grateful though. Always.

"You know the last time I saw you sweat this much was the first time you saw me naked." You point out and Jack flushes violently, you stifle a giggle but Castiel shifts even more, you don't need to be psychic to know he's uncomfortable.

Before either can form a responce, Dean's oblivious form appears at the kitchen door heading for the fridge, most likely for beer, blissfully unaware and it almost makes you jealous.

Jack takes an awkward sip of your orange juice, Castiel shifts like his life depends on it and despite all logic, it feels like all eyes are on you.  
Summoning all the confidence you have you force yourself to speak "Dean, Jack and I have something to tell you." 

Your eyes widen as Jack starts to choke, Castiel folds his arms in a casual/uncomfortable way and Dean pops the cap off his beer peering at the three of you curiously.  
You force a smile, rubbing your stomach. This was going to be fun.


End file.
